A New Start For A Rich Brat
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Set after the events of 3x22 except when jenny left,chuck went with her. Together, they start a new life in hudson, with a few surprises, twists and turns along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving UES

A New Start for a Rich Brat

A/N: This is my first ever gossip girl story. I haven't watched every episode or followed the storylines, just watched the occasional episode now and then. So please no criticism. I know what episode the story is set after because it had 3x22 on the YouTube clip and I've also researched on Wikipedia.

Plot: Set after the events of 3x22 except when jenny left, chuck went with after her. Together; they start a new life in Hudson, with a few surprises, twists and turns along the way…

Chapter 1: Leaving UES

"_**If you ever set foot in Manhattan again; I will DESTROY you"**_ Jenny couldn't get Blair's words out of her head. This whole entire year has been a horrible mess for her. Drugs, booze, sleeping with Chuck.

Chuck, it hurt so much to even think his name let alone say it. All she knew was she had to get away before more people got hurt. So here she was, waiting for a train to Hudson, to try and start a new life for herself. "Jenny"… "Jenny" she kept thinking she heard someone call for her but she had to be imagining things. Who would want to talk to her now? After everything that's happened. "Jenny please, will you just stop?" she stopped and turned around to find… Chuck?

"Chuck what are you doing here? I have a train to catch…" "Exactly" chuck interrupted "I'm sorry I didn't defend you back there, I really am; but I thought if you didn't mind the company…" he paused collecting his thoughts trying to replay in his mind what he had just said. "What are you trying to say chuck?" Jenny asked confused by the whole thing. "We both don't have anyone, we're both alone, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I want to go with you" he replied giving a small smile.

"What about your company? Won't they need you?" she asked. Chuck smirked at the comment "I can always Skype when there are company meetings". "Hudson is a lot different to UES chuck; I don't want you to go along with this, get bored and then regret it." Jenny looked down at her feet while saying this, she knew full well that you could take Chuck Bass out of UES, but you could NEVER take UES out of Chuck Bass. It was physically impossible.

Chuck knew it would take a long time to convince jenny, but he meant every word, he lifted her chin up so they were making eye contact and said "Whether you believe me or not, I felt something between us earlier tonight, mine and Blair's relationship might've felt like an electric current, but you and me baby felt like full blown electric shocks, I've never felt like that before; I'm willing to go all the way to Hudson to be with you, I just wanna know if you're willing to give us a shot?"

And with that, after much staring into each other's eyes the pair shared a mind blowing kiss before jenny pulled away hearing the announcements "That's our train" she said smiling "You ready?" she asked holding her hand out . Chuck took it smiling back "More than ready" and the headed to their platform and boarded the train; however once they had took their seats both the teens cell phones bleeped, jenny took out her phone and saw that the latest Gossip Girl blast about them:

"_Spotted; Little J and Big C smooching and then boarding a train? How and when did happen? And without yours truly not being informed sooner. Keep you posted. You know you love me XOXO – Gossip Girl"_

"I don't care anymore" Jenny said. The train pulled out while the couple kissed not having a care in the world. For the first time in years; they were both happy.

A/N: what did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? Your ideas and intake on this please. All ideas are good ideas. R&R TwilighterRose.


	2. Chapter 2: 3 months later

A New Start for a Rich Brat

A/N:  thank you for the reviewing and alerting this story. I do not own gossip girl. I never have and I never will

Plot: Set after the events of 3x22 except when jenny left, chuck went with after her. Together; they start a new life in Hudson, with a few surprises, twists and turns along the way…

Chapter 2: 3 months later

It had been 3 glorious months since they both left their lives behind. When they first arrived, it had been a bit of a struggle what with jenny taking an internship at a local low key wedding dress store designing bridesmaid gowns and chuck having to make the occasional trip back to New York to secure the company, but they knew they were making the right choice in the end. They had their own little place, nothing extravagant yet nothing shabby either, to chuck; it was the first time in his life that he actually felt at home.

Right now, chuck was looking through the paperwork that was countlessly sent to him for his upcoming business meeting, when he heard jenny come through the door. "I'm home" she called excited. Chuck noticed her glee "in here" he called back, bringing his attention back to his papers. He didn't expect jenny to swing his swivel chair around, straddle his waist and give him a much unexpected kiss on the lips.

"Not that I don't find this kind of welcome home very welcoming but what was that for?" chuck asked bemused and bewildered at the same time. "Exciting news" jenny said "Business, Pleasure or both?" he queried "both… sally has sold out in her first batch of the bridesmaid dresses I designed how cool is that? She said she wants me to come up with two new ranges to boost the buis…" she replied animatedly, chuck congratulated her with a hug and a kiss to which she instantly responded. "I've already thought of one range kind of based on UES and Brooklyn" 'AKA me and Blair' jenny thought "I'll call it Basically Beautiful" she continued. "I'm so proud of you" chuck said distantly; as if he wasn't fully in the conversation. "There's more… I'll have to go to London for a few days, a week at the most" this left chuck stunned, apart from when he had to go to the city for meetings; he and jenny hadn't been apart for more than two days the most, but he had his dream, it was time to start hers. "It'll only be for a few days… I know how much this means to you, so I think you should go" chuck explained smiling.

The day had finally arrived for jenny to leave for London, after many hugs, kisses and I love you's jenny boarded the plane to start her nine hour flight. A few hours later however, chuck heard his phone ring, picking up the phone he heard a voice he was not in the mood of hearing.

"Has little j gone on her precious trip yet?" "Blair, what the hell are you doing calling me? I told you not to call this number" somehow he could imagine Blair smirking down the phone.

"Calm down big c, little j won't find out her newly converted virtuous boyfriend has been straying away with his ex everytime he goes on a business trip" chuck looked down at his shoes when she said this, everytime he saw Blair, a trigger would set off in his head and would draw him back to her. "Give me a call the next time you're in town" and with that she hung up, if chuck hadn't been feeling guilty before; he was feeling ten times guiltier now. With Blair it was just sex and lust; but with jenny, he knew for certain it was love. The problem was if any of this ever got out, how was he going to convince her that it meant nothing and she was it for him? Chuck had hurt jenny so many times in the past, he couldn't bear to hurt her more, the trouble was, he already has. Boy, if this got out, he would be royally screwed!

'_So what's it gonna be Chuck Bass? _His conscience asked. _'Lust…or Love? Your choice'._

LUST OR LOVE.

A/N: what did you think? Your ideas and intake on this please. All ideas are good ideas. If you read any of my other stories you would know that I haven't really had a chance to update any of my stories due to work, family and being tired. Sorry for lack of updates.

R&R TwilighterRose.


	3. Chapter 3: Jenny's Discovery

A New Start for a Rich Brat

A/N:  thank you for the reviewing and alerting this story. I do not own gossip girl. I never have and I never will. As I said in my other stories; I'm not at work til tomorrow, so I'm trying to update as much as I can. Please check out my vampire diaries one shot involving Damon Salvatore and Anne Boleyn from the Tudors.

Plot: Set after the events of 3x22 except when jenny left, chuck went with after her. Together; they start a new life in Hudson, with a few surprises, twists and turns along the way…

Chapter 3: A Discovery for Jenny

Chuck's POV:

I knew my affair with Blair couldn't last much longer. One way or another Jenny was going to find out about this and I'd rather she would hear from me rather than gossip girl. As soon as she comes home from London, I'll tell her the truth.

Jenny's POV:

God I feel awful. I thought that travel sickness was only supposed to be during the flight not after I had landed! Ugh!

I told my taxi just to make a quick stop to the drug store so I can pick up some sickness relief medicine before taking me home to Chuck. God; how I've missed him, he has really distant during some of our phone calls recently…I hope nothing's wrong.

Once at the drug store, I search high and low in most of the aisles for the sickness relief; when my eyes skim across the 'Always' period towels. Huh, I haven't used any of the ones I bought for this…oh shit! I think I need a test too.

Chuck's POV:

She has just made it out of the taxi, into the apartment block; she looks a little sick too, I hope she's ok. 'Of course she isn't going to be okay after you tell her this' I think to myself and its true…she's not.

She walks in, smiles at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek 'it's probably one of the last kisses I'll ever get off of her' I think to myself. "Hey are you ok? You look a little green" She smiles despite this comment "Yeah, yeah I had a bit of travel sickness earlier but I'm fine now; I'm just gonna brush my teeth and shower, it's been a long flight" and she grabs her bag, going toward the bathroom; After…I'll tell her after.

Jenny's POV:

I take the test while I'm waiting for the shower to heat up, it says wait 3 minutes for the results; so I guess I could brush my teeth while I'm waiting.

Do I want this? Does he? Would he want this? He's given up a lot for me already but is he prepared for this? I guess there is only one way to find; to put my mind at ease.

After finishing up on my teeth; I look at the stick that I have picked up in my trembling hand, turn it over and find myself actually smiling at the results;

**Pregnant.**

A/N: Uh oh, so Jenny's pregnant and Chuck is going to tell all on his affair! It doesn't look good does it?

Happy Easter Monday everybody!

R&R

TwilighterRose.


End file.
